Blood Ties
by Rukia Lover
Summary: Ichigo and his family have moved back to the dark town know as Karakura, and on his first day he is reunited with Tatsuki, an old childhood friend, he is quickly invited to a party, and from then on a whole new chain of events begin to unfold.
1. Chapter 1

It was Ichigo's first day at school, his Dad and two sisters had moved town the week before. Ichigo was a tall ginger haired teenager with brown eyes, there was nothing special about him at all.  
He sat down at the back of the class after introducing himself, the class was seventy percent female and made him feel a little anxious, but after a few moments breath he was nudged from the side with an elbow.

"I knew I knew you from somewhere!" The black haired girl said "Kurosaki Ichigo! We went to the same Karate classes! It's Tatsuki Arisawa!" The girl said, Ichigo starred at her for a long moment before he began to smile.

"Well at least I know someone here." He joked

"Yeah, why did you move back to town anyway?" She asked folding her arms "There's not much to come back to, really" Her blue eyes met his, and he chuckled

"Just like you said, nothing to come back to, Dad just thought it was time we did."

Tatsuki was about reply when the teacher at the front cleared his throat and made the two aware that he was watching them. She rolled her eyes and started to scribble something on a sheet of paper and slid it over to him

'Sit with us at lunch' it read. Ichigo smiled, maybe this would be easy.

Three hours later it was lunch, and Ichigo was lead by Tatsuki to a full table that was populated by highscool teens all Ichigos age.

"Okay everyone, this is Ichigo!" She announced to the tqble and then started naming them from left to right. "Orihime. Chad. Riruka. Yoruichi. Rukia. Renji and Urahara." She then took a seat next to the person called Urahara, whose upper half of his face was cover by the shadow of a hat. He smiled and nodded towards Ichigo who smiled and nodded back taking a seat next to Orihime.

Hey there, Orihime right?" He said to her, and instead of giving a normal reply she went red and started looking in all directions before putting her head down and mumbling something that sounded like 'Yes...' but he wasn't quite sure. Tatsuki just laughed at her and said she takes a while to get used to. Ichigo smiled and looked outside, it was dark, and that's when he noticed it had always been dark in this little town, the clouds had always blotted out the sun, and as a kid he used to joke about it being the 'Grey Town' He sighed and took a sip of his drink

"So when are we all meeting up tonight?" The red haired guy called Renji asked, everyone went quiet for a moment until it was broken by Urahara who slapped Renji.

"Oh Renji you idiot. Now we have to invite Mr. Kurosaki to the party." He said in a monotone way, Ichigo found it odd that Urahara said that, didn't he like him? But everyone looked quite annoyed, even Orihime. Until Tatsuki broke the silence again.

"Why don't you just ask if he wants to come or not?" She suggested, again to everyone distaste. Yoruichi even slammed her fist in the table

"Tatsuki do you know what bringing him would mean?!" She shouted, Ichigo frowned and cleared his throat, making everyone look at him with interest.

"I can make my own desicions guys. And if me coming is gonna cause this much arguing between you all. What right do I have to even sit here? Bye." He said while looking down, he turned around and began to walk away, but was grabbed by his shoulder. He turned to look at who it was.

"Well Mr. Kurosaki. I guess I'll be getting to know you a lot better." Urahara said with a smile. As the two spoke Riruka watched and whispered to Chad

"The new guy is so HOT!", Chad didn't show much of a response, except from a low 'Hmmmm' to which she went wide eyed.

Urahara passed Ichigo a folded piece of paper with something scribbled on it, he yawned while leaning into Ichigo.

"Come to this address at the darkest moment of this evening. That should be at about Eleven Thirty. Rukia and Renji will meet you there and take you to the... Party. You're a brave man Ichigo Kurosaki. Go home now and wait." And with that he cleared his throat and snapped his fingers together, to which everyone on the table stopped what they were doing and followed him as he left. Leaving Ichigo alone, confused and with a piece of paper in his hands. He opened it slowly to read.

'OUTSIDE YOUR HOUSE'

A tear of sweat ran down Ichigo's brow and sighed, couldn't he just have said so? So Ichigo went to the office and left the school early, he ran home under the dark sky. No one was home so Ichigo threw his bag onto the floor and ran upstairs to his room, set his alarm for Eleven, undressed down to his boxers and got onto his bed, it was only two o'clock, he huffed and closed his eyes, hoping to get a quick nap.

Tap. Tap. Tap. Ichigo's eyes snapped open. Tap. Tap. Tap. He sat up and yawned, what was going on? His skin stood on edge when both Renji and Rukia were outside of his window.

"What the hell are you two doing here?!" He exclaimed, quickly grabbing a black shirt to but on to cover himself. Rukia rolled her eyes as Ichigo opened the window, looking at how high his room was in comparison to the floor. Rukia looked at him.

"Right, get some ripped jeans, the shirt is good but keep it unbuttoned, exposing the chest. Two belts would be good one being lower than the other." She listed. Renji chuckled and Ichigo just stood there bemused, and that's when he realised there clothing choice. Rukia had a knee high black qnd silver spiderweb dress on and black and yellow striped leggings on underneath, of course she also had a white Chappy the Rabbit bag around her shoulder. Renji on the other hand, had a sleeveless black shirt, showing off his tattoos across his arms, his chest was exposed like Ichigo's and he had denim jeans with creases in them, along with several bangles over his left arm.

"Are you ready?" Renji asked when Ichigo had finished adjusting his belts. Ichigo nodded and they slowly made their way downstairs, careful not to wake anyone up, and out of the door.

It was quiet on the way to the party until they were a few streets away, where you could hear the humming of loud music, which was followed by finally seeing the house, well mansion. It was huge, with several tall towers, and was a musky grey, why hadn't Ichigo seen this around town when he was younger? He was about to ask either Rukia or Renji when it was built when something jumped on his back.

"ICHIGO! You made it!" Tatsuki shouted, she'd also changed her clothes, she had dark eye makeup on, a black tshirt with an acid smiley face on it, a white neck scarf and a blood red skirt. Ichigo laughed but before he could reply he saw the entire group, all dressed similarly. Urahara had a black hat on this time however, but the same type of hat.

"Mr. Kurosaki, good evening, and remember to stay close to Miss Tatsuki yes? Otherwise you'll probably die, welcome to the first night of your new life." He said in a cheerful tone, as he did the group circled around Ichigo, except from Tatsuki who held Ichigo by his arm as the circle began to move behind Urahara. They entered the huge mansion, and instantly Ichigo was overwhelmed by the amount of people that was there, but the music stopped and they all stared, at him. They began to murmur to each other, one in particular spoke out, he had bubblegum blue hair and was dressed like Renji just in white.

"What the fuck is that thing doing here!" He sneered, obviously 'that thing' was Ichigo, Tatsuki responded with what sounded like a hiss, but it was low, the blue haired man began to walk down a flight of stairs towards Urahara.

"Stay where you are Grimmjow." Yoruichi warned, but Urahara was quick to raise his hand and silence her, he sighed, and Grimmjow winked at her, taunting her.

"Back in your cage." He sneered, before turning his attention to Urahara, "Does any of the three elders know about what you've done yet, Kisuke?" Urahara stared at Grimmjow in the eye, almost battling him without drawing weapons.

"My, my all of you are way too quick to act. He's joining Elder Yamamoto's 24th District as of tonight." He said in a cool and collecting manner. Grimmjow didn't seem entirely satisfied with the answer, but nodded letting Urahara and the circle move upstairs as the large group watched them.

Urahara lead them to a empty hall, in which they stood, waiting, until again Urahara and the circle moved into another room, however this time leaving Ichigo and Tatsuki alone, he nodded at Tatsuki, as if giving her the all okay.

Ichigo had began to sweat, what was happening? Tatsuki squeezed his arm,

"Don't worry, after this you and I will follow them into the next room where the Elders are waiting." She explained, but that didn't leave him any less confused.

"What's going on?" He asked,

"There's something I need to explain to you Ichigo, and once I tell you this you need to join us or you'll be killed, you need to be sure." She said in a serious tone, Ichigo raised an eyebrow.

"Go on..." He said suspiciously, to which she clenched her fist.

"No! You need to be sure, just say yes or no!" She shouted,

"Tatsuki I don't know what it is!" He shouted back in confusion and as if she had made the decision for him she replied.

"We're Vampires!"


	2. Chapter 2

"V-Vampires?" Ichigo stammered, he was shaking gently, Tatsuki looking down, and before another word could be uttered there were three swooping sounds. Followed by several others. Ichigo noticed that the door that Urahara had went through was now open, and walking through it were three dominant figures, and the group lead by Urahara who was standing behind the middle figure. An elderly man with a long beard and black robes on.

"It looks like the boy will have to be changed." The elderly man said, Urahara sighed, but it sounded fake, like he was pleased. There was a man on the older man's left had menacing brown eyes, swept back brown hair except from a single strand, and the other man to the right had brown eyes with combed back hair to his shoulders.

"I'll get right to it, Master Yamamoto." Urahara said while straightening his hat, before he was stopped by the glare of 'Master Yamamoto.' It took a while but Urahara sighed again shrugging his shoulders, Yamamoto turned to look at Tatsuki, completely ignoring Ichigo. He went into her personal space, giving her little room to breathe.

"As it is written in stone, the one who tells a human must change the human. However if the human refuses, he or she will be executed." He said, diverting his glare to Ichigo for the last sentence. "We will leave for five minutes." He said while turning around and walking away. "Aizen, Ginjo, Kisuke, let's go." The three men followed him and Urahara lead the group out.

It was quiet for a few moments after that, Ichigo was confused, Vampires existed? Tatsuki was one? He heard a quiet sniffle from her; he turned and bit his lip gently. He patted her shoulder, reassuring her and making her believe it wasn't her fault that he either had to become a Vampire or die.

"I have to turn you." She mumbled, "I haven't got a choice, I can't let you die." Tatsuki looked up at him, it was obvious that she was withholding tears, she hated appearing weak. Ichigo noticed her canines as she spoke. They had become sharper and pointed, vampire like. It was true then, he thought. He sighed, and in thought about what would happen if she didn't change him, he'd get killed. Yuzu and Karin would cry, maybe even his Dad would. Tatsuki, she might be punished. In the heat of the moment he sighed, closed his eyes and accepted his fate, pulling her close and hugging her. Letting her lips rest against his neck. Tatsuki's eyes widened, he had accepted this? Over such short time? She hesitated before finally piercing the side of his neck with her teeth.

Ichigo went limp in a matter of moments, collapsing in her arms, she was feeding too quickly, he would die at this rate, but his blood was so good, it was Type A, her favourite, pumping down her throat quickly, she licked the drops that had escaped her mouth with her tongue before returning to her meal. There was a red flash just below her feet, forcing her to detach and jump away, as Ichigo's body fell to the floor he was caught by Yoruichi, whose yellow eyes were watching Tatsuki. Urahara was by the door he'd left by, his hand smoking.

"Tatsuki" He said holding the final note in her name for several seconds "I thought you were getting better at your control?" He asked. "You nearly killed Mr. Kurosaki." He said in a near scolding way. She was wiping his mouth and huffing before replying.

"I'm sorry, he has A... It's my favourite. And I've only been a Vampire for eight months, a little longer than Orihime." She whined, but Urahara held no interest as he clapped and walked towards her with some tape.

"As you've said, his blood is your favourite, and as you have to sleep next to him tonight, this will come in handy." He said taping her mouth down as she mumbled a few curse words in his general direction. "Let's go!" He yelled cheerfully, putting Tatsuki on his shoulder and leaving the house with Yoruichi behind him, holding Ichigo.

"Can we swap, she's lighter than he is Kisuke." She moaned

"Nope." He said again while he smiled and Tatsuki rolled her eyes.

Light. Grey light. Ichigo's eyes couldn't adapt and his neck was throbbing, his entire body was throbbing. His skin tight and joints stiff. He was in his bed, he rolled his face into the pillow. Slowly opening his eyes so they adapted, but they quickly widened when he was a taped up Tatsuki glaring at him. He froze up and jumped out of the bed, hitting the floor hard, his door opened.

"GOOOOOOD MORRRRRNNNNINNNGGGG ICCCHHHHIGOOOOOO!" His Dad bellowed as he came flying in, in a flying kick position, catching Ichigo at a bad time and kicking him in the face. Isshin stood up and laughed "You have failed son! You're defences are too-" He stopped, moving his head slowly to see a bound Tatsuki, he began to shake with anger. "Ichigo... THIS IS NO WAY TO TREAT A LADY!"

"GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE!" Ichigo shouted punching his Dad through his door and slamming it shut, he sighed heavily and walked over to Tatsuki, he began to release her. "Why are you here? And why are you tied up?" His closet door flew open.

"That was my idea, Kurosaki!" Urahara announced

"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU DOING IN MY CLOSET!" Ichigo shouted

"Napping." He answered quickly and bluntly, Yoruichi came out behind him rubbing her head, wearing nothing at all.

"Ichigo you really need a bigger closet." She moaned

"AND YOU NEED TO PUT SOME CLOTHES ON!" He said with his face red, and Urahara's too. There was a peeling noise. Tatsuki was removing the last of the tape around her arm, she was shaking with anger, glaring at Urahara.

"If you ever make me do that again and tie me up I swear I'll kill you Urahara." She warned, but he just waved the threat of like it was a casual joke.

"Kurosaki, I know this is going to sound really blunt but my, my I have no idea how to say it. You're a Vampire now. You know Tatsuki. Tatsuki is your maker. You will listen to that knuckle head of hers, but I am the Captain of Yamamoto 24th District, so you'll listen to me over her, and you will also listen to Yoruichi more that Tatsuki too as she's my vice. With me so far?" Urahara explained, Ichigo nodded and the explanation continued, "In Japan there are three major Families, Yamamoto, Aizen and Ginjo. You're lucky to be part of this family, and each family has Districts, in which the Head of the family, in our case being Yamamoto chooses a Captain of that area and also lets that Captain pick a Vice. He then lets that branch grow on its own. However he must approve of every member who is turned, such as yourself, if he hadn't of approved, you would have been killed. Another thing about this Family, is that a lot of the members are gifted with abilities, such as mine, which I called 'Benihime' which means Crimson Princess. I'll show you why." He held his hand out and generated a crimson energy ball. "Yoruichi, open a window." He commanded, and she did as she was told, opening it quickly, and moving out of the way. "Kirisaki." He muttered. The energy ball split into tiny bullet like balls and shot out the window leaving a firework like scream in their wake. "There are unique abilities such as that and then there's Magic that every Vampire should be able to use to a certain extent, but you don't need that now, just rest today and we'll explain more to you tonight, Tatsuki, Yoruichi and I will leave you to it." He finished, and then they were gone, leaving Ichigo alone in his room confused. Was he really a Vampire? Would he get his own version of 'Benihime?' Did they all have one?  
He would do as Urahara had asked and rest, he was still stiff and tired, he lied on his bed, surprisingly tired for how early it was, could it be that now he was nocturnal? He sighed and closed his eyes, maybe he had acted a little rash in deciding to be a Vampire, again sighed and closed his eyes, ready to move into a heavy slumber.

Urahara had been called to the house from the night before early in the night, he was instructed to only bring his Vice with him. So he did, Yoruichi walked next to him up the stairs. Yamamoto was waiting for him.  
"You're late." He said  
"Fashionably" Urahara said waving his hand, which made Yoruichi nervous, how could Urahara be so calm around this Head? He could kill them all by waving his finger, and yet Urahara acted as his equal.  
"Is the boy turned?" Yamamoto asked, to which Urahara just nodded, "Hmmm. Come into the meeting, I've only called two others as they were travelling from nearby cities." He opened the door and led the two Vampire to their seats in a huge dining hall, there was a large table with seven chairs around them, three of them filled, there was a bottle of blood next to each seat. Yamamoto took his seat at the middle of the table. The two other Captains who had been called were Shunsui Kyōraku and Byakuya Kuchiki. Byakuya watched Urahara and Yoruichi sit down before taking a sip of blood.  
"I hope you two are treating Rukia with respect and letting her live like I did rather than in a coffin." He noted "Although, I guess all you can do is steal another Districts members, should I mention my previous Vice, Renji?" He added bitterly, Shunsui chuckled  
"Oh my, you're both already at it and you've not even touched your blood yet." The hatted Captain whined, there was a girl next to him sitting formally with her head down, his Vice Nanao Ise, who nudged him wishing for him to be quiet. Yamamoto cleared his throat, ceasing Byakuya's complaints.  
"Are you all finished?" He asked, no one objected, they sat there with their eye on him. "Good, now we can get down to the reasoning of this meeting."  
"Which is? I can't believe you would call three Captains here when you yourself are returning to District One tonight and you have only just had an annual meeting with Aizen and Ginjo." Urahara said while pouring his and Yoruichi's blood into champagne glasses and giving her one.  
"That's precisely the problem." Yamamoto stated, causing all five of the Vampires to look up at him, "Aizen is getting bored of the truce between our the Families, he believes that we should each have our own part of Japan, istead of splitting it up into smaller Districts. He might start to take over our Districts or even Ginjo's. If that happens, we will have no choice but to go to war with him." Byakuya listened and finished his blood neatly before commenting.  
"There was no point in splitting Japan into Districts at all, if you ask me. Ginjo's Family only consists of maybe ten Vampires, two of them have moved to Urahara's District and are part of his branch. The truce just isn't working, it never has. It's just a word."  
"We did it to save life's Byakuya. You weren't even turned when I shared my blood with both Aizen and Ginjo." Yamamoto said with clear aggression in his voice, Shunsui sighed, and lifted up his hat.  
"Where do you think he would try to take over first?" He asked, Nanao was still very quiet.  
"Aizen only brought one Branch of his Family to the meeting last night. 6th District, Lead by Grimmjow Jeagurjaquez. A small Branch of seven maybe eight. He left without them though, and I believe they are still here in District 24." He explained, "This is why I called you here Urahara, you have a new member to your Branch, and I feel something powerful in him. Bring it out quickly." He said while pointing at Urahara, who simply shook his head.  
"The boy has just been turned, anything you sensed in him is still dormant. We have enough people to protect this District."  
"If I can interrupt, Master." Yoruichi asked Urahara, who nodded, "I can train Ichigo, he may be able to get the very basics of whatever is inside of him if we do it, But I'll need a time limit."  
"Two weeks." Yamamoto stated, she nodded  
"I can do it."  
"You could kill him Yoruichi." Urahara said in a very dark tone, "He's still only one night old!"  
"We've got to defend this District Master." Yoruichi said desperately "Trust me!"  
"Go and train him." Yamamoto said "Now." Yoruichi nodded and left, Urahara watched her, slightly disappointed that she'd gone against him. "Byakuya and Shunsui, I want you to stay in this District until we know more about Aizens movements and District 6's movements." Yamamoto said, they both nodded. "Urahara, go and oversee the training." Yamamoto ordered, standing up and leaving the table, leaving the three Captains with their jobs. 


End file.
